


The man who dreamt of blackened sheep

by Mr_Teapot



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Death, Camping, Cults, Depression, M/M, Manipulation, Violence, camp camp was shut down au, canon divergence after parents day, dadvid, dark themes, david there is a crazy cultist out in the woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Teapot/pseuds/Mr_Teapot
Summary: Summer must always come to an end, but no one had expected it to come so soon. Nearly three months have passed since Camp Campbell was shut down after Mr.Campbells arrest. David lost both his job and his dream that day and has not been the same ever since. Max sees the signs of depression in David and begrudgingly agrees to go with him on a camping trip over the weekend in the forest area by Lake Lilac, for old time's sake. It turns out he had been wrong: A scrawny man and a kid camping alone in the middle of the woods is not the worst.A scrawny man, a kid and a crazy cultist camping together is.





	1. Prologue: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue which focuses more on Daniels mind (and him being a lil' shit). The main story will begin in the next chapter and will start after Parent's day. I wrote this before the halloween episode came out so this story is a "What if Camp Campbell was shut down" au instead.

_Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep’s clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves. Ye shall know them by their fruits._

_Do men gather grapes of thorns, or figs of thistles?_

Matthew 7:15-16 KJV

  

* * *

 

 

He was only a child back then, when it all began. Tucked away in his hometown, a place so small that it barely made a mark on the map. Daniel was a boy who in all but appearance was anything but ordinary. Words of admiration always followed his name on the townsfolk’s lips. How lucky he was to have grown up in such a nice household with parents who loved and cared for him dearly. No wonder he shaped into such a bright lad. He never cursed or fought and was rarely seen without a smile on his face. Compared to the common rascals that filled their neighbourhood with trouble on daily basis, Daniel was all a parent could ever wish for. Each time his parents would nervously agree that their little Daniel was indeed a very special boy. How they always scrambled for a new topic afterwards was quickly disregarded as bashfulness due to the high praise. If their peers had looked more carefully they would easily see that the couple’s smiles never reached their eyes.

Outwardly Daniel seemed charming. Clever. A boy who always thought before he spoke. Only a chosen few had come close enough to recognize his behaviour as a cause of concern, with his parents being the most convinced of this fact. He did not play like the other kids, nor speak in a manner befitting his age. Like a hawk he observed the world around him with eyes unnaturally wide, his gaze occasionally darting to each change he caught within his vision. Although his parents did find the ever-following eyes of their son unsettling, it did not stop there.

He had always been a curious boy. Full of questions, yet he kept his own answers veiled behind a tight-lipped smile. Unfailingly, he took more than he would ever give. And whenever Daniel was forced to speak the words that came out of his mouth seemed strange. As if the words did not truly belong to him. At times his parents noticed that he would experimentally alter his approach on a subject if the outcome did not go in his favour. Like he was repeating lines from a play, the boy continued to question until he was satisfied with the result. All the while he stared up at them with unblinking eyes.  

Being only human, they had naively found relief in discovering the one thing they considered “normal” in their son. Like children tend to do, Daniel had grown a peculiarly strong obsession with a specific animal.

For him, that was sheep.

If Daniel’s parents had known his reason they would not have found it as reassuring. Believing that the boy had any sort of affinity for the animal would be a grave misunderstanding. The truth of the matter was simple: He found them amusing. When his interest had been discovered by his parents, they had as predicted quickly failed to understand the nature of his obsession. As a result, he had somehow ended up with a painfully large collection of sheep-themed merchandise during his preteen years. Plushies, keychains, food boxes and more. Meaningless trash he presumed other kids his age would have seen worth in. Far more than himself at least. But he was able to reap some benefits. Among the gifts he also received plenty of books, whose contents he hungrily consumed. Whether it came to religion, mythology, history books or fiction, sheep where frequently present and often carried similar connotations.

Likened to man as gods followers. Known to be herd animals. Easy to manipulate.

The symbol of sacrifice.

He recalled finding a short text when he was about 9 years old that had intrigued him greatly. Unfortunately, his mother had quickly confiscated it. She had caught him bent over the book, reading the same story over and over again, giggling all the while. According to her, the book was too vulgar for a young boy such as himself. Her mind was so clouded with emotion that she forgot that she was the one who had given it to him in the first place. She had briefly scolded him before abruptly falling silent. He watched the deep lines in her face smooth out and give way to a cornered expression. Seconds later she had retreated to another room with the book clasped tightly to her chest. But Daniel did not forget what he had read, nor did he comprehend the traces of panic in his mother’s voice at the time. He had loved reading every word of it.

The text had been written in rhyme by an unknown author, featuring a herd of sheep living on a farm on the coast side. Interestingly, the sheep in the tale were not just a bunch of individual animals collected in one place. They were a unit. When overtaken by strong emotions, such as fear, they were pictured moving collectively as one in coordinated panic. If the one in the front ran the herd in turn ran too. Turning right, left, forward or back, they all followed suit. Mindlessly copying one another. And as many of Daniel’s favourite stories had in common, the rhyme had ultimately ended in tragedy.

All it had taken was one jump.

With one leap a single sheep had led the rest of its herd off a cliff to all fall to their brutal deaths. One after the other, down they went, adding to the gruesome pile of corpses. Indistinguishable even in death. Daniel had snickered for a good while at the mere ridiculousness off the tale when he first had read it.

 _How utterly dumb,_ he mused _. They should just have stopped moving after the first fell._ He then laughed once again, for a different reason this time. Sheep where undoubtedly to him very thick-skulled creatures. But also full of potential if guided by a clever hand.

As he had learned early, people too could be led by charms and wit alone. His in fact. With just the right touch they would hang on his every word. Though he had a talent for manipulation he remained puzzled over the fact that he was met with little to no resistance. Most were not even aware of his influence. On the rare occasions they did notice him pulling the strings, they were not capable of understanding the full gravity off his interfering, nor able to stop it. To his disappointment his initial childlike curiosity was as brief as it was predictable, soon to be replaced by boredom and an increasing disgust for his own race. But it lay in his nature to manipulate nonetheless, which was why he continued to do just so.

By the time he was a teenager he had mastered the game. His one flaw in his opinion was that he never could pin down the art of masking his emotions, not entirely. Especially when forced to deal with idiocy of the worst kind, which was more often than one would think with a mind like Daniel’s. At such occasions he would picture the sheep on the cliff and boy did it help him pull his smiles that last bit across his face.

Humans repeatedly proved to be fickle and cowardly creatures in his eyes. They were so vastly different from himself that it was repulsing. He had studied them throughout his whole life so he knew this to be the truth. Aimlessly they wander with no other goal than self-preservation, just like the mindless sheep he used to ridicule as a child. He had realised that something within them, or perhaps within himself must be what set them apart. Of what, he had no clue. Daniel of course always found the answers he sought, with a little bit of time and effort. This matter was no different.

One day he had stumbled upon a strange book. It was an old outdated thing that collected dust in the shelves of his local library, but it had drawn his eye. It was a book on scientology.

Daniel had always found religion a fascinating concept. Mostly due to what lengths humans would go in the name of their shared beliefs. Even so, their ideas remained foreign and far too small to move his heart. That was why he was so surprised how natural the beliefs in the book felt to him. In his hunger for answers he soon found himself on the last page of it, still not sated. It was only the beginning.

Through research and some modifications of his own from ritual books he was enlightened and invigorated anew and theories soon grew to become facts. The thrill of a new discovery had given him such a high that he barely could think of anything else. A feeling he had not felt since he grew bored of his games of manipulation as a child. He finally saw the world for what it truly was.

Sullied.

People are continuously fed by the endless negativity surrounding our atmosphere and in turn breeding it with their own toxic mentality. Even if they were to be born pure and unmarred they are bound to be defiled eventually. He saw proof of this every day.

Children who aim for the stars in their childlike wonder, only to let their dreams die young in the first face of defeat.

Couples that rush foolhardily into marriage with only love to warm their hearts. As love cools the old vow slowly lose its initial purpose, soon a heavy burden to either bear or cut off.

Aspiring workers who are eager to prove their worth only to let their initial spark dull as the years go by. In time, their only wish is for their hard work to reach its permanent end.

Humanity as a whole practically oozes negativity and in turn adapts to it, with only excuses to serve them some comfort in their time of regret. They would easily build, shatter and abandon passions they previously had burned brightly for when first ignited, now all but shadows of what they once had been. Even with his new knowledge of this worlds vile state, it was an unimaginable concept to Daniel. To burn out so quickly.

There was no beauty in the minds of man with no purpose other than life itself. It requires dedication and sacrifice many were not willing to go through with. In many ways “life”, as tainted as it is, binds them. By clinging to life, it roots them to the spot and deprives them of their true strength.

But Daniel, he was different. He was the sole ember buried in a world tainted with ashes. He too built and shattered, but never abandoned. When a piece did not fit, he would not toss it like any other fool. No each single one, no matter how deformed had the potential to be used in one way or another. And use them, he would. Daniel had seen through everything and he would be the one to lead them all into the light, piece by piece.

To ascension.

  

* * *

 

 

On a fine summer day Daniel found himself walking the grounds of Camp Campbell while smiling ear to ear. His successful time at the last camp he had visited had left him in a spectacular mood. Unfortunately, it had also led to his face showing up in the newspapers.  But Daniel would not let that get him down. In fact, the recognition only spiked his thrill. He did not want to grow bored too quickly with his newfound call either. Besides, a good old challenge would not hurt as long as he got away with it.

And Daniel always did.

With an eager gait he walked unnoticed through the havoc the children unleashed with their antics, skilfully evading a few grenades and other traps on the way. He could not wait to see the change he could bring to this sorry excuse of a camp. Soon he had reached the door to the counsellors’ cabin. He could hear some commotion on the other side which assured him that he had not arrived too early. In order to get whoever was inside’s full attention he knocked harshly on the wooden surface of the door. Today was a big day after all and he had no time to waste!

“Hello? I’m here for the job listing?” he called and waited for a response. It did not take long before the door flew open to reveal an excitable young woman.

“Yes! This is…” her initial enthusiasm instantly plummeted when she saw him. He chose to ignore her disturbed expression, taking on the role of the chipper counsellor himself with ease.

“Goooood morning!” Daniel chirped and took in the lovely smell of trees and gunpowder through his nose, slowly releasing it with a pleased sigh.

“Smell that fresh mountain air! Gosh, now that’s the kind of nature you don’t just find in any ol’ neck of the woods.” He exclaimed in a matter-of-fact manner and pointed skyward with the hand that was wrapped around the newspaper with the ad.

Not only did the woman in front of him look disturbed, but now also horrified.

“Oh, dear lord no…” She mumbled to herself and before Daniel could question her reaction a young man popped up behind her, his upper body bent as he squeezed his way through the doorframe and the woman.

“Hello?” The red-haired man greeted with wide eyes while looking up at Daniel, He gave off the impression of feeling lost by the turn of events.

Daniel could not hold back his surprise at the sight of him. Not only because it was unforeseen. The man looked almost identical to himself, save for the auburn hair and darker shade to his skin. He had not expected to meet what appeared to be his doppelganger so early in the morning. The blonde was shocked enough to lose his composure and accidentally let his voice shake before he immediately collected himself.

“Ohh-! Well, hello there friend!” Daniel puffed and set down his suitcase. He let his now free hand rest on his chest while he continued to present himself in a friendly tone.

“Where are my manners? My name is  _Daniel_ , your camp counsellor applicant. I hope I’m not too late to submit my resume.” Daniel did not miss the way the man’s eyes lit up like a child in awe while he spoke. As he knew he would, the other accepted him in a flash. But not without shoving his co-worker out of the way first.

“Too late? You’re the first one!” he beamed.

The man eagerly shook his hand and introduced himself as David. When he asked about his previous experience Daniel told him that he was eager to help kids reaching their full potential, which was the actual truth. Albeit in its most obscure form. A technique Daniel was accustomed to using since he was a young lad. Lying left a bad taste in his mouth and by choosing his words right, he never felt the need to lie.

Seemingly disturbed by the jolly exchange between the two men, the woman, Gwen, found herself in a rush to leave.  The sound of her speeding car slowly diminished and soon she was gone. Now when the two men were alone, the red-haired man suddenly burst with positive energy.

“Well! More fun for us! Come on Daniel! I think you’re gonna fit in here _just_ fine!”

The sheer force of David’s enthusiasm, not to mention the fact that he literally dragged Daniel into the cabin by his arm baffled him. Seconds later he could feel his face split into a wide smile and his eyes widened in excitement. This was going to be almost too easy, but somehow, he did not mind.

“I think so too David. I think so too…” Daniel drawled in reply as he looked towards the little campers roughhousing outside the cabin’s window. He imagined the result of his work that will come to fruition by the end of the day. Beneath him the previously chaotic grounds will be still and littered with small forms of white and ash grey. At their side Daniel envisioned the chipper man’s face, now void of all emotion and lips stained a deep purple.

Oh, yes. This was going to be a fun day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we all know how that day ended. BOy i wonder how that makes Daniel feel. Next chapter will be the start of the main story so buckle up kiddos we are gonna go camping


	2. Lost in the stars above

 " _Lord, thou hast here thy ninety and nine;_ _Are they not enough for thee?”_ _But the Shepherd made answer:_

 _“This of mine has wandered away from me,_ _and although the road be rough and steep,_

_I go to the desert to find my sheep,_

_I go to the desert to find my sheep.”_

 “The Ninety and Nine” by Elizabeth C. Clephane (1868)

 

* * *

 

On a cold autumn day, the rising sun slowly spread its warmth over the large forest area of Lake Lilac. The thuds of two pair of feet cut through the quiet morning air, disrupting the calm of the early hours. Moments later, a lanky man emerged from the trees. His smile was almost as bright and gentle as the sun itself. With his back strapped full with equipment, he nearly toppled over as he turned to his companion.

“Come on Max! We have a big day ahead of us!” he exclaimed energetically to the boy behind him. Max only groaned loudly in return paired with a roll of his eyes. The chipper man paid his grouchy attitude no heed. He continued marching forward, now humming a happy tune which all but eased Max’ annoyance.

This was going to be a long day.

\---

  
Almost three months had passed since Camp Campbell was forcibly shut down due to Mr. Campbells arrest. Both David and Gwen had lost their jobs that day. As for all the campers, they had hurriedly been sent back home with their parents. Max was the only one whose parents had not bothered to come for him and was therefore the last one of the kids to go. The stark contrast between him and the other children tore at the reopened wound. He had tried so hard to hide it during his stay at the camp, but even he had his limits. The only thing that had kept him from crying back then was the memory of David and Gwen ditching their work for him. Doing something so mundane as going out to eat pizza together.

But it had been a first for Max. Remembering it made the sting of his parents’ indifference toward him sear a little less.

When it had been his turn to go home David had immediately refused to let him take the bus back. Instead, he insisted on driving Max home himself.  With gentle hands and a warm smile on his face he had helped put on his seatbelt, despite the boy’s wild protests. During the long drive the older man clumsily rambled on about things he thought would cheer him up. Starting ever so carefully at first in order to judge how Max reacted.

When he did not show any obvious signs of discomfort, David slowly fell into his usual rhythm. But the boy could clearly tell that what had happened to the camp and its founder had taken a toll on the ex-camp counsellor. He could see it in the way the man’s eyes would flick to him from time to time. The occasional stammer while blinking his tears back was not missed on Max either. But what the boy also saw was that throughout the whole car ride, David had tried his best to hide that he was upset with sheer positivity. For once, Max was not bothered by this side of David.

Maybe the idiot was finally rubbing off on him, he reasoned with a touch of dismay. Or perhaps he was just too tired to care.

\---

 

Being back home had hurt. Once again, he felt like his existence held no meaning in the uncaring eyes of his parents. After a week had passed he was on the verge of giving up on everything again, but that train of thought was stopped with a single sound.

On the first Saturday morning back home, their doorbell rang.

As usual, he was the one to check the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a familiar “good morning!” and a dazzling smile. The yellow scarf still remained wrapped neatly around the man’s neck, but the camp outfit was replaced with regular clothes. David had gone all the way back, just to see him. And not only once.  Every single weekend he would be there to ring their doorbell. Sometimes Gwen accompanied him too, whenever she could make it. But David never failed to find time for him.

Since Max felt uncomfortable bringing anyone into the house he always led them outside. He was not the slightest discrete about it either. Max would continuously make sure to block the front of the door to his home, not budging from the spot. And if they looked like they moved closer towards him he grew more hostile in an instant. Yet not even once had they forced him to tell them why, nor had they tried to greet his parents. Not because they did not care. It simply was an act of respect for the boy in front of them. One Max strangely did not find unwelcome at all, despite his reluctance to accept adults into his life in general.

He did not want to admit that he had started looking forward to weekends now. The weekends he had previously hated. His parents had not changed, yet things were suddenly different. Perhaps they had been for a long time without him realising it.

However good things seemed, there was a change that still gnawed at his heart. Leaving camp had left Gwen in a better place. That was not the case for her ex-co-worker. Since the day he had lost his job, David had not been himself. Outwardly he remained obnoxiously chipper and persistent in sharing the mood with everyone around him. But for someone who had been forced to see the inhuman levels of positivity up close for a whole summer, it was easy to see the change. Sometimes David’s eyes would grow distant and a worn look would come over his whole being as he spoke. More often than not he noted that the man’s eyes were slightly red and puffy around the edges, as if he had been rubbing them repeatedly until they turned swollen. He knew David was a cry-baby, but this was different.

What instantly tipped Max of off how bad the state of the man actually was held far more reason for alarm. Despite David’s burning passion for camping, especially Camp Campbell, Max had not heard him mention anything about camping since that day. Not a single time. Unlike Gwen who had tried to change careers before, David’s passion and his job were one and the same. He could not lose one without losing the other. When that was ripped from someone who burned as bright as David, he did not seem to know what to do with what remained.

So, he choked it all down.

Max knew how it felt to hide his pain from others and he had always been able to see the insecurity behind David’s cheerful front because of it. But David always had something Max could never have, something he at times had tried hard to extinguish out of childish envy and self-hate:

Drive.

His strong drive always pushed him forward, at times far beyond his own limits. But even as he stumbled, it was also what made him pick himself up again. Time after time. Seeing this bright force slowly vane from within David did not give Max the satisfaction he once had imagined.

After nearly three months had passed, Max finally heard David bring up camping again. Quietly to himself, like an afterthought he had pondered over how nice it would be if the two of them could go camping together for a weekend.

 _Just like old times_.

The man had smiled sombrely as he spoke. Eyes lost in the stars above them. That David had looked so fragile to Max that he could not help but let that old anger surge up again at the sight. Whether it was conscious or not, the man was opening up to him, despite the boy not having done anything to encourage it. The worst part was that he knew the act was not an expectation toward Max at all. He had simply bared a part of his heart in the form of a small wish. The twinge of irritation the boy felt within him would not go away. It only grew as the silence spread between them. All he knew at that very moment was that he never wanted to see that look on David’s face again.

Before Max could stop himself, he had accepted his wish.

And here they were, back in the middle of the woods. Camping. Except this time, it was freezing. A fact Max had been quick to voice in a row of curses. David shook his head to the foul string of words and went up to him. Before Max had time to react the man had pulled up the zipper to his fluffy blue jacket all the way up to his mouth.

“Wha- what the hell David!” The boy sputtered angrily while his cheeks flared red with a mix of the cold temperature and his own embarrassment. He flailed wildly, smacking the other’s hands away.

“This looks dumb!” He declared in a slightly muffled voice. David placed his hands on his hips and shook his head again, this time in good humour.

“No, it doesn’t silly. You just look warmer!”

“I look like a fucking turtle David.” Max muttered while beginning to pull the zipper down to free his scarf. With a laugh David zipped up his own green one in the same way.

“Well, now we can both look stupid _together_! Let’s go little turtle!” To keep the illusion, he burrowed his head into his clothes and waved his arms forward. Of course, looking incredibly stupid while doing so. Begrudgingly, Max pulled the zipper back up _almost_ completely, though this time wrapping his scarf on the outside to cover it.

Only because it was a bit warmer.

The gentle expression on David’s face made him regret his action instantly. But it was too late now. If he pulled it back down he would look even dumber than _David_. His arm shot up before he could think, pointing at the taller man in accusation with his whole body shaking in a tangle of humiliation and fury.

“You…!”

“Yes, Max?” David asked cluelessly, still showing him the same infuriatingly warm smile. Max had enough. He quickly ran up ahead to take the lead, stomping on the fallen leaves beneath his feet with every step. Just when he thought the day could not get any worse he heard the man call out from behind him.

“Where to next my fellow, uh… Turtle camper!”

Max only pulled his beanie over his eyes in frustration, wishing he was anywhere but there.

\---

 

When they had found a good spot to camp, David suggested they could work together to set up the equipment. Max had other plans. Before the older man could stop him, he had run off to “collect firewood”, leaving the older man to fix the tent himself. He quickly tuned out the calls of how he should be careful not to stray of the path or not go too far. Soon, all he could hear was the rustling of the leaves in the wind and his own footsteps echoing throughout the woods. Even if a part of him had come to sort of like hanging with the other man, it still had its limits. Right now, he was cold and tired and just needed some time away for himself. Away from cheery songs and awkward nicknames.

After wandering for a few minutes, he reached a forest clearing. Max started swinging the one stick he had bothered to pick up, venting his built-up frustration in a make-believe battle against an invisible foe.

“Stupid David and his precious camping. If he wants to go make-out with a tree under the stars or some bullshit he did not have to drag me along.” That he himself had made the trip come to happen, all for David’s sake, had momentarily been forgotten. Even if he held no part in making him go- other than being so sad that Max could not stand it. Sometimes, he blamed David for making him feel this way and this was one of those moments.

“Fuck camping.” He muttered and lashed hard at an isolated tree. The force of the blow managed to knock down a bunch of leaves. His eyes stung as he watched them fall around him.

“Now, now. Such language is hardly necessary, young man.” He heard a man’s voice behind him reprimand. Shock filled the boy in an instant. The voice was close but he had not heard anyone approach him. The surprise was soon replaced with aggravation, however.

 _Great. More campers_.

“Don’t tell me what to do you assh-“ Max had whipped around to tell the stranger off, but immediately cut off his own words as soon as he saw his face.

In front of him was none other than Daniel. He grinned down at him with eyes that were a little too wide to be natural. The man wore a long white trench coat that he kept open despite the cold, revealing his trademark cult outfit beneath. All put together he looked eerily much like some mad scientist straight out of a horror movie. He waved at him in greeting.

“Hello Max!”

Without a second thought the boy sprinted away from the man but did not manage to come far. He cried out when he felt a strong hold on his jacket abruptly pull him back and suddenly he was floating in the air. With a hold on his hood Daniel had lifted him up like he weighed nothing.

“Whoa! Slow down, Skipper! Why the rush?” Daniel exclaimed in feigned worry. His attitude made Max’ anger override his fear. He started struggling futilely in his grip while shouting angry curses at his captor.

“Why the hell _wouldn’t_ I run from you! You tried to fucking kill us!”

Daniel tutted, wagging a finger in front of Max face with his free hand.

“Is that the way to greet your former camp counsellor?” Though his tone had changed to one that expressed mild hurt, his artificial grin remained frozen on his face. He let Max flail helplessly in the air, content with watching the boy’s thrashing slowly die out before him. The effort had quickly left Max breathless and exhausted. After a good minute or two he realised that he could continue for hours and it still would not get him anywhere. Swallowing his pride, he ceased struggling and shot Daniel an accusatory look.

“What are you doing here? I thought you went to jail!” Max demanded to know. Daniel looked almost surprised at the question.

“Me? No, no. That sure was a close one though!” He laughed humourlessly before continuing.

“I am here to camp of course! The nice cold air and beautiful scenery around this time is to die for!”

“Ok, first of all, can we both agree on that the psycho word puns are fucking unnecessary? And _of course_ you’re here to finish the job because somehow camping always leads to crazy shit!” Max cried as he slung his arms up towards the sky in disbelief. Daniel scoffed and rolled his eyes, but kept his smile.

“Don’t be silly, I did not come here _just_ to kill you. Why don’t we let bygones be bygones and start fresh?”

“You’re literally holding me hostage! How the hell is that a good start!” To prove his point Max kicked with his dangling legs, aiming for the crazy cultist that clasped the hood of his jacket in an unyielding grip. Seeing as his legs could not reach him, the boy huffed in exasperation while glaring daggers at Daniel.

“You might have fooled David and half the camp, but I will never buy your bullshit! Now let me go you crazy bastard!” And with that said, he resumed his scuffle, wriggling and kicking at the man like a wild animal. Daniel was having none of that. If Max was insistent on being difficult, all he had to do was stop him. By the hem of his hood he shook the boy, who in turn yelped as he was swung harshly from side to side. When he had calmed down somewhat, Daniel started to speak again.

“Settle down now, we will both join David in a moment! I only wanted to have a little chat with you first.” Daniel expressed in a playful, scolding tone.

The boy’s jaw dropped.

“What?”

Consciously ignoring Max’ confusion, the man continued explaining.

“You see, I can’t help but think that me and David got off on the wrong foot. So, what better way to fix that little mishap than some good old camping in the woods!”

“Wait a minute- You want to get closer to David? By camping _together_ with us?” Max yelled, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

“I sure do! And not only that! You are going to be the lucky fellow to help that come true Max! We wouldn’t want you putting your silly little ideas in David’s mind again, would we?”

Now the boy was really angry. With gritted teeth he snarled at Daniel.

“Why the fuck would I _ever_ listen to you?” Max screamed in reply. In his rage he missed the dangerous air that came over the man that was currently holding him captive. With a crack of his neck both his grin and eyes grew wider than should have been humanly possible.

“Oh.” Daniel exhaled.

 

_“It’s quite simple, really.”_

 

All of a sudden, Max felt a fierce blow strike against his back. The air of his lungs escaped him in a surprised gasp, immediately followed by a series of pained coughs wrecking through his small frame. With disorientation clouding his mind he had a hard time grasping what was happening. When his vision cleared, he was met by the horrid sight of a crooked smile, full of teeth. The man had slammed him into a tree, now holding him by the front of his jacket with both hands. He leaned closer while letting his unhinged grin slowly recede into a condescending smile. Meeting the boys panicked eyes, he made sure he understood the severity behind his words as he spoke.  

“You will help because I told you to.”

Max did not know what scared him more: His words that promised punishment should he go against him, or the way he looked at him with cruel, half-lidded eyes.

Predatory.

Like the boy was small and insignificant in every way imaginable. But Max was not the type to back down easily.

“Or else?” He challenged. His bold words would probably have had a greater effect had he not been shaking like a leaf under the man’s hands. They both knew it was only bravado and a measly attempt at that.

The thin smile stretched before him.

“You’re a smart boy. What do you think I would do?”

Max glowered up at the man and then let his gaze wander to the hands clawing into his jacket. He sneered.

“Fuck if I know what psychos do. You better not have some sick thing for kids.”

If Daniel was even the slightest amused before, he clearly was not now. He looked unimpressed at most.

“Maybe not as smart as I thought.” He sighed.

Without warning he let go off his jacket and Max was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. He hissed in pain from the impact as he rolled over on his stomach to weakly pull himself up from the ground by his forearms. Daniel loomed above him, the sun at his back casting his white form in shadow.

“So. Do we have a deal, Max?”

\---

 

David had just finished setting up the tent. Max had been gone for over 10 minutes now and he was growing worried. Even if he kept close, he should not have let the boy go off by himself. He could not believe he had been so irresponsible as to comply with Max when he was supposed to be his protector. Safety always came first and he knew that, but he had felt so powerless lately, both physically and mentally. He tried not to show either in front of Max or Gwen, but truly he was exhausted. Going out camping with the boy was a breath of fresh air for David but now when the worry and regret were eating at him, the fatigue washed over him as well.

While gnawing his bottom lip he watched the road Max had taken, feeling a twinge of pain blossom from where his teeth met skin. Right when he was about to go after him, the top of Max head finally came into sight.

“Max! Thank god I was so-“ He abruptly cut of midsentence when he saw that the boy was not alone. A familiar man was trailing close behind him with a huge grin on his face.

“D- Daniel?” He exclaimed in surprise.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, same as you two!” He replied, jovially. Out of nowhere, Daniel pulled out his own camping equipment and set it down on the ground. Needless to say, Max was freaking out. He had not noticed him carrying anything at all.  

“You know me, I’m a big fan of camping! And I couldn’t get this place out of my mind, even if I tried!“ The blond man declared animatedly, swinging a clenched fist across his front in fervour. David could not help but smile at the enthusiastic display, but just as quickly he turned solemn.

“Of course, I remember! …Honestly I still feel a bit embarrassed-”

The redhaired man breathed out a shaky laugh while rubbing his cold nose absentmindedly.

“For the whole trying to fire you business, I mean. I don’t know what came over me that day, you were only doing your job and I behaved like a big dummy. S-so I’m sorry, Daniel.” He apologized and looked up to meet his eyes with clear remorse. The other man opened his arms in a welcoming stance.

“All water under the bridge, David! What’s important is the future!”

“The future?” David asked in confusion. An arm coiled around his upper back and he bumped into Daniel’s chest as he drew him closer. With his free hand the blonde gestured to the scenery around him while he carried on.

“Yes! Why don’t we use this lucky meeting to grow closer? We could all camp together! I had a little chat with Max before and he’s all aboard with it!”

David turned to look at Max. The boy was staring at the ground in silence, neither objecting nor agreeing. Max usually voiced his opinion if he did not want something, so David thought the boy was just being humble.

“Well… if Max is okay with it, I think it’s a great idea!”

“Splendid! I just know that this trip will be etched into all our minds! Right, Max?” With his wide eyes fixated on the boy, he waited for him to answer.

The boy glared back for a few seconds before breaking eye contact. He grumbled out a “whatever” in reply and kicked over a few leaves.

With that, it was decided. Daniel was there to stay.

\---

 

David quickly offered to help the new camper set up his part of the camp and they both worked relatively quickly.

All of a sudden, Daniel let out a gasp. With a hand pointing toward the side of the tent David had tied up, he turned to the other.

“My, you’ve used a bit too much rope there, friend. Someone could trip!”

“O-oh gosh you’re right! I will fix it right away!”

“Allow me.” Daniel’s smooth voice cut in.

Max almost knocked into a tree in his scurry to get away from the blonde. Daniel had pulled out a knife. The boy’s vary eyes followed the sharp weapon as it neared the rope and skilfully severed it.

“Wow, what a handy knife you got there!” David praised, watching Daniel in awe. The man in question grinned while twirling the knife in his hands in front of him.

“Why thank you, David. It has been my partner through… Many camping experiences!”

Then the two men laughed and all Max wanted to do was scream.

 

When they had finished setting up camp David looked over their work with pride.

“There! Great teamwork everyone!”

Max who had done nothing to help just rolled his eyes. He shot Daniel a vary glance while poking the ground with a stick. So far, the man had not done anything, but he knew he was undoubtedly up to something. Right when he had completed that thought, the man had caught him looking. Of all things, the cultist winked at him. Max almost snapped his twig in half right there and then.  

\--- 

 

The day went by relatively uneventful and it was already turning dark outside. David was preparing for bed and checking that everything was in order when Daniel suddenly sneaked up to him. Looking down at him from where he stood, he placed his hands on his hips and turned his head to the side in contemplation.

“So, David. I couldn’t help but notice what happened to dear old Camp Campbell. Who would have thought it would shut down for good!”

Caught off-guard by the sudden choice of subject, the red-haired man jerked to a halt. Gradually, he looked over his shoulder to meet Daniels eyes. The man in front of him smiled sympathetically, but his chipper mood remained unchanged.

“An awful shame, that!” he exclaimed and shook his head. His eyes still followed David during the motion, staring at him intensively.

“I can’t help but wonder why.” He questioned.

A hurt look settled on David’s face as he took in Daniel’s words.

“Y-yeah… Well…” was all he said and looked away sadly as if burned. He seemed to have more on his mind, but he remained quiet. Max watched the exchange between the two men and felt a twinge of annoyance tug at his heart.

“Drop the bullshit already…Manipulative asshole.” he muttered loud enough for the others to hear. Only one of the men paid his words any mind. Daniel cracked his neck, now turning his full attention toward the boy.

“…Didn’t your parents ever teach you that foul language is bad?”  he pressed out between clenched teeth, his smile dangerous.

A warning.

Rather than be scared, the boy’s mood immediately soured when he heard his reply and he let his anger get the better of him. With eyes narrowing to slits he glared at the taller man and hissed “Fuck. You.” Before he stomped off towards the tent, leaving the men behind. When the boy was gone, David turned to Daniel with a worried look.

“Uhm. Daniel-“ He began to say while wringing his hands. The other man’s reply was instantaneous.

“Yes, friend?”

“I… About Max…” David continued, looking up from his hands to meet Daniel’s eyes.

“I know he can be…. Harsh sometimes, but I would really appreciate it if you were a bit more careful around the whole “parents” thing? I don’t mean to be rude! It’s just…”

A look of surprised concern flashed across Daniel’s face.

“Oh no! Is our Max having trouble with his family?”

“Well… Max is going through some struggles at home right now, so… I want him to-“

David stopped for a moment to heave a sigh before continuing.

“-I want Max to be able to think of other things while we are here. I hope you understand, Daniel.”

Daniel deliberately placed his hand on the man’s shoulder and flashed him a smile.

“Don’t you worry, Davey! I will _definitely_ keep that in mind.” He reassured him while squeezing his shoulder a little too hard.  

David flinched in pain but still smiled from the relief of hearing his words.

“Thank you, Daniel.” He whispered and rubbed his eyes. A small yawn escaped him. Daniel jostled him lightly before letting him go completely.

“You go to bed first, sleepyhead! I’m going to finish up here so we can have all sorts of fun tomorrow!” He promised, motioning towards the whole camp. The other man seemed assured that the camp was in good hands. Nodding happily, he picked up his things.

“Oh, alright then! See you tomorrow, Daniel!” After saying goodnight, he started walking towards the tent but suddenly stopped in his tracks. Turning halfway around he looked back at the blonde shyly.

“What I said before…“ David began, scratching the back of his own neck with a gloved hand. His eyes wandered up to the many stars above them, searching the skies as if he had lost something there.

“I really mean it.”

Daniel blinked in surprise at the man in front of him and expressed his mild confusion with a question.

“Before?”

David turned his gaze away from the stars to meet Daniel’s questioning eyes with his own worn ones. His chapped lips formed a brittle smile and his next words were spoken softly, almost in a whisper.

“I’m sorry.”

The strained smile on the others face twitched, ever so slightly. After a few seconds of silence, he breathed out a simple:

“Oh.”

“You seem like a good guy and I’m glad that there’s not any bad blood between us, for what happened last time…” David trailed off with a mix of shame and relief on his face.

A heavy silence fell between the two men, lasting for nearly one minute. David was the first to break it.

“Gosh, look at the time. It is way over bedtime! I shouldn’t keep you...” Once again he rubbed the skin of his neck, looking apologetic.

“So uhm, Goodnight!”

Daniel’s abnormally wide eyes followed David’s retreating back until he had disappeared into the tent, remaining fixed on the same spot for a moment. Soon, his gaze darted up toward the same starry sky, staring deep into the dark world looming above.

With a crack of his neck, he let his tightly stretched smile fall in an instant.

“Well then.” He mused, turning his back to the tent.

“Time to get started.”

With that, the man stalked off into the woods. The soft tread of his footsteps and the leaves crunching beneath his shoes cut through the silence of the night.

In the cover of darkness, he laughed, cruelly _. How easy_ , he thought.

 

_How easy it is for little lambs to stray._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, Daniel is here


End file.
